


Happy Birthday?

by BlazeRiddle



Series: For Friends [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gruvia - Freeform, I don't even watch Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeRiddle/pseuds/BlazeRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Gruvia stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my friend, [Kim](hibikisrefrigerator.tumblr.com) for her birthday on feb 14th, but due to circumstances, I never really finished it until last night... Kim, I hope you like it, it's not much and I probably messed up the characters but this is how I remember them, though it's been ages since I've seen Fairy Tail.I tried to make it a bit fluffy, it was Valentine's day, after all... ;)

"...Juvia?"

Juvia looked up at the guy laying in the bed before her. "Grey-sama?" She asked, voice small. For the past four days, Grey had been in the bed drifting in andp out -though mostly out- of consciousness, while Juvia dutifully sat in the chair next to him to guard his vulnerable, sleeping form.

"... Juvia? What happened?"

"Grey-sama was attacked." Juvia answered, frowning sadly. She'd answered the question multiple times now, amnesia resetting his memory every time he awoke. "Grey-sama got hurt."

"Ah." Grey lifted the covers a bit, seeing the bandages covering his stomach. As he tried to sit up, pain flared through his body, as if someone had just stabbed him. "Ah." He lay back, head thumping on the pillow.

Juvia was at his side immediately, holding a cup of something or another. "Mirajane made this." She explained, placing the cup at his lips. "It helps with the pain."

Grey drank, making a face at the taste of the herbs. "What happened?" He asked again when Juvia had moved back to her chair, but the herbs were starting to do their work already, his eyes half-lidded as he fought off sleep, so Juvia just smiled.

"Grey-sama should sleep."

And he did, and Juvia watched him, a sad smile on her face as she remembered.

 

_"Grey-sama!!!" An agonised scream. She was at his side as he hit the ground, his eyes looking up at her._

_"...Juvia?"_

 

 

 

 

_"...Juvia?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Ai... Aishite imasu."_


End file.
